Organized Chaos
by Venom Virus
Summary: She wants to find them. She finds the Darkness instead. But what happens when she manages to merge with the Darkness? Better yet; what happens when she finds /them/?
1. Darkness

I find myself realizing things now: time in the darkness brings a new form of clarity. Little things I noticed; random, obscure, unneeded pieces of information. Tickling my mind like lice in your hair; it drove me mad.

Castle Oblivion, just for example. There are three ways to get to where you're headed in that glistening castle. You know exactly where you are, where you are headed, you have a map, or my god you are a damn lucky **F**ool. Nobodies, of course, do not need to know the maze-like hallways of their refuge; they have those stupid portals that take them to the ends of the Worlds and back.

Lucky Bastards.

I suppose we should give that Sora kid a freaking medal, huh? Riku was there, guiding and saving his hide on occasion. Oh, do not forget the maps! You know the ones that are always right there? Why would he not win? They're all gone now, because of him. All of them. . .

Lost in the Darkness.

I was searching for awhile. They never bled, nor did they seem to be in pain; they didn't die. Of course they didn't; they simply disappeared into a different form of their obnoxious portals. Without realizing they were being transported, of course. Maybe they were sent to a new place. Like how there were two Twilight Towns? I can only hope. I cannot deny, however; after searching so fruitlessly, that the darkness began to close in on my heart. A few weeks, or so it seemed in my opinion, left me unbearably tired, maybe the disappointment was getting to me; amplified by my inability to see.

Would you hold it against me that I slept?

I felt as if I failed Them.

I feel so empty. The door closed after I entered. It's so dark... I'm alone in Nothing. The polished halls of Castle Oblivion; even if they were abandoned, felt so welcoming compared to this. Just for the light, I would run back into the echoing emptiness that even the light of the Castle was forced to hold.

…Were they afraid of the dark too?

…Were the Nobodies afraid of the Darkness too?

So many thoughts but now I can only repeat them, over and over, dimly in my mind. There's nothing left to think about besides the memories and ideas bashing against the back of my mind to be discussed with people who aren't even here! The frustration is abolishing. I cannot help but to pull up my legs and sit with head on my arms. Open my eyes-…Or are they already open? I couldn't tell until I poked myself in the eye. Ow? It proves I'm awake to, I guess. So much for the nightmare idea I had going on for a short while.

Don't be fooled that I'm truly alone. Oh, no. There are noises. The shuffling and gliding, if you can even hear what that sounds like, as small figures blacker than the darkness I was surrounded by flitted past.

I lied. You could see one thing-

The golden optics of their eyes; but I only caught glimpses as I shut my own eyes tight once again and tried to sleep.

I felt them touch me. There was a soft nudge on the arm on occasion, or a jab of their claw-like fingers; wondering why I never bothered to run from them, most likely.

Not like they cared, right? Aha.

Won't the light ever return?

\\ ~ \\

// Thump. //

The echo that followed made me flinch. Some of the heartless seemed to have stumbled over one of their own as it for no reason chose to stand back up from below the floor. They garbled angrily but just as soon went back to slipping along the floor. I smiled as I realized what most had not; heartless had no hearts, but that did not make them any less living creatures.

I began to watch. They left me alone, for the most part; they had no reason to suspect me of anything after all. Thanks to them, I had regained my will to try. I suppose I owed them that much not to try to hurt them later. The chirrups, clicks, and insignificant garbles became a normal set of sounds for my ears as I grew to react to them. They had no reason to speak, normally; they seemed to not care what happened to the others. Loners by heart it seemed, for a lack of wording, forgive the bad pun. They were mindless, almost drone-like, but not stupid. ..I straightened my posture on an urge and held out my hand, "Come here," and one of the Heartless stared;

That is, until it crawled forward.

Thin smiles, gentle cooing, and finally my hand slipped along the tip of its nose and along the jagged edge of its ear. It was odd at first, like running your hand over a puddle of wet ink, but no residue was left behind. Yet for the watery feeling against the palm of my hand, they were not sticky, nor were they slippery. Like scales, almost, maybe a fish..

Of course I could never tame them. There would most likely be no loyalty behind them, I heard they simply respected power. "I won't hurt you, Love," I suddenly remembered what my voice sounded like; it seemed so foreign. The Heartless glided and twitched its way towards me, no specific pattern designated its movements. It looked more like random spastic twitches. I laughed. The Heartless flinched and moved to lunge. I returned to the gentle encouraging coos, my hand never retracted. Like my mother used to say, "You have to let the feral puppy bite you before it allows you near it." It came close enough so that I could finally lift it up. It weighed nothing, as if I picked up water. I set it- well; I'll just call it a male, in my lap and began to run my fingers along his arm. He reminded me of a small alien.

Others came; and I began to tell them stories. Childhood stories I'd read, I'd always been such a bookworm when I was younger. The fact I'd finally opened my eyes for these creatures gave me courage, it seemed the stronger the courage I held, the more the Heartless listened to me; rather than straying off like they had in the beginning. I would glance around on occasion, only to be met with outlines of all shapes and sizes, and towards the tops, a set of golden, hollow optics staring back at me. The only thing I could process then was the question; were they even looking at me, or the heart I held within my chest? At the time I just could not bring myself to care. My arms slipped around the little creature, and I hugged it to my bosom. All I could hear was the thumping of my heart against my chest and how glad I was they didn't take it.

So many Realizations.

I realized that the Heartless could understand my stories. I told them the riddle of Mary and her Lamb and a small play of Heartless, by then I'd begun to see their forms against the dark, one leading a heartless along on all fours as a group of others played her classmates and her teacher. I laughed at the strangely cute scene, they had gotten used to the sound of my laugh by that time.

"Would you like to hear another one?" A chorus of garbles and clanking of metal from the stronger heartless started up, they seemed to enjoy my stories, and so I would set off onto a new place within my memories. If I couldn't remember one, I made one up. They enjoyed those the best; from their reactions. By then a rather large group had formed to surround myself and the Heartless who appeared to be glued to my lap. Forms that I had never seen, the ones that had been locked within the darkness for so long they had never been able to resurface.

I had no need to eat, or drink; anything besides breathing was no longer a necessity. I was thankful; it left me with the ability to sit for days, weeks, and possibly months with the Heartless that saved me from my isolation. I picked up things that most would never care to learn, the subtle movements and clicks that signaled a thought, or what they wanted. I grew accustom to telling stories that held the genre they wanted. Light and happy ending, or dark and sorrow filled. If I grew tired, they allowed me to sleep, curling alongside and around my body, almost like dogs. For now they seemed just as loyal. If only I could trust them to always be, but who could trust a Heartless?

Finally after I awoke one, well, I could not really say it was morning, so; I awoke to the sound of fluttering Heartless nearby as they stood up and slipped past and around each other in a never ending system of organized chaos. I realized my last and final thought before I made up my mind, possibly months after I showed up originally.

"I need a favor." I started. Yellow eyes darted up to stare, multiple pairs; I could only guess a few dozen or so. "Could one of you take me to Organization XIII?" How would they know who the Organization was? It was a stupid question. They stared at me blankly, knowing I would understand somehow that they did not know.

"Err. Rather-.." I ripped past mile long vocabulary pages in my mind to organize a fitting sentence. "Have any of you seen a group of, mostly, men, in black cloaks; they are called Nobodies." The stiffness that arched within the Heartless was easy to notice. Who hated a Nobody more than a Heartless? Easy, No one. One Heartless picked up my hand and tugged me along after a moment of silence; I found out they knew where the Nobodies were.

What I did not know at the time was that they were leading me to a whole new chapter of my Destiny.


	2. I think I'm nauseous

Ahh, whoa, I already have reviews. You guys are now my heroes.

This ones going to be a lot different. I'm introducing the main character now, and I'm not letting this end up like the rest of those stupid love stories roaming around. God knows my research barely helped me along.

I can only hope it will still be enjoyed.

Pshyeah. ~

Chapter Two. I think I'm nauseas.

I couldn't _not_ wish I knew where I was lead, by now. Everything was still black. Tilt my head up; black. It got old. Fast. I ended up staring at the light blue color of my jeans -my time spent counting out minutes led me to a very good sense of time by now- just for some sort of color for hours. Just for some sort of **substance**. Just to remind myself I'm still alive.

Walking.

Black.

Walking.

Black.

Wow. Can anyone in the peanut gallery tell me what comes out of this!? I kicked the ground angrily, startling a few heartless around me. But wait, was it even the ground? Trippy. I laughed to myself, shaking a few loose tendrils of blonde from my face. My hair was growing. Go figure. I wondered if my eyes had changed to, but hey, who caries a mirror into the planes of darkness anyway? Here, let me ask the last person who showed up here.

"_Excuse me, have you a mirror with you?-_" Oh yeah. Totally works like that.

I sneered at a heartless in front of me, making him stare at me oddly until I whimpered and lifted him up into a huge hug. Not quite as huge as possibly, considering my stature of 5'6, but it was big enough to satisfy the little creature into contentment that I wasn't going to attack him. Maybe I was at a point where I just needed new friends. Or rather just friends.

Maybe I should start with something simple.

Hi, my name is Lyra. Lyra Uhyre to be precise. My last name is Norwegian for Monster. Funny; considering I'm not Norwegian. Is that even a word? Hell, I don't know. I'm currently sixteen. Well actually seventeen, I think. I don't know how long I've been down... Err... _In_ here. Out here? In the dark. There we go. There has to be a lot of questions.

For the record: You? Yeah, you. You're the person in my head. You know, in the stories where people mentally think,

_Like this._

And someone replies, and you have no **fucking** idea who it is?

"_LIKE THIS?! –Evil laugh.-"_

Yeah, like that. And no. Mentally I drop kicked the bastard out and brought you in. I'm not crazy, just slightly neurotic, thought you should know.

Now-

Back to me. And my current problem.

I saw light. A portal!

I swung my arms up over my eyes, though it was only the size of a light bulb at the moment; I must have a ways to go. I grinned nonetheless, beginning to run as I let my peripheral grow adjusted to the light.

And as quickly as I saw it; I was through. I felt the opposite of what I had felt when I entered the darkness. There I'd felt smothered, hugged into myself like I'd jumped into a trash compactor on a stupid coin toss. Here- Here I disintegrated. I fell and stumbled, crying out as I fell to my knees: It burned my eyes, even though they were shut tight. I smashed my hands into my eyes, digging into them in hope they would just vanish, but to no such luck.

But as quickly as I'd cried out, I regretted it. I heard voices moving towards me, and in my state I wasn't able to find a spot to hide. My mind screamed to find out where I was, to run and hide back in the darkness, back into my adoptive womb but as I turned, the darkness shriveled up and disappeared into the light. I let out a small sob, reaching for it, to no luck. Around me, however, heartless swelled from the ground, instantly filling me with worry.

Were they still on my side?

My worries were satisfied as they leapt before me and disappeared around a shadowed corner, towards the voices. They were... protecting me?

"What the- Heartless! Here?!" A female. Huh. My eyes were sore, but managing enough to let me stare into the shadows. You wouldn't believe how bright even those looked. Welcoming though, so I scrambled off with a few remaining heartless to hide from them. It didn't do much, I still felt naked and exposed in the light.

"We're going to have to report this! I thought they were gone!" A second voice; male… I think. A third, a definite male, yelled the one word that could make me cringe just then, "SORA!" I startled out of my spot, mainly because the recently named pain-in-my-side went flying past my vision and into a nearby wall. A large body tumbled after him, deciding the little Key Blade warrior would look better as a pizza.

_= Pause it. =_

Maybe I should give a small update first. I have a small history with Sora. No, we're not related. No, I'm not in love with Riku. Or him. And no, I don't have some wild fetish for Goofy. Sora saved me from depression. No, not the darkness. Simple damn depression. Sounds really pathetic, now that I look back on it, but when a girls got no friends because she recluses in her own inner turmoil, its hard to make friends. He took me in however, introduced me to Kairi and Riku, and things got pretty nice from there. Don't get me wrong, Riku and I hated each others **guts**. That vain bastard always thought he was better than me. And I mean, /Always./ If we were eating fruit, oh look, magically Rikus' was bigger, Or, look, he ate his faster.

You can see how I'd hate his guts, right?

Kairi on the other hand, man, was she cool. … Hahah, sorry okay I lied. I got jealous the moment I knew Sora liked her. My only friend and I didn't mean as much to him as I thought. Kind of sunk deep. But hey, what are you going to do. We got along pretty well, same interests, hung around once in awhile. But still, there was a small competition. Hence why she tried to get me to date Riku. What a load of CRAP that was. Not even kidding. Well, anyway, Sora and I grew up on Destiny Island together. When that. Thing showed up. The Heartless, the world was destroyed. I always held a grudge against Sora and the others for being able to save themselves, however they did it. I heard they just slipped away, Sora managing to find a KeyBlade. He didn't even look for me..

Everyone,- well, I guess it was my first encounter of being saved by the heartless. Maybe I looked useful. I don't know, and I may never know, but I was thankful. Where I went after that? They took me to Hollow Bastion. Back when it was run by the Heartless, not that bitch Maleficent. I have a history with her too..

= Uh, Un..pause. =

The girl screamed Soras' name again and lurched for the large body, his back turned to her. My eyes widened and without a second thought I dove, taking the sharp stab of her knife to my arm as I threw my arms over his body. I could only scream out, "No!" as I clutched onto the creature, pain burning in my arm.

"What the -Oh my god!" The girl yelled, pulling the knife back, I managed to catch site of short black hair and wide eyes. The large body turned but I held it back and pointed to where the portal had once been.

"Go! Take the others!" I gave an annoyed glare as the Heartless stared silently for a moment, but slipped off before the female attacked again. I sighed softly, watching them vanish into the darkness, and suddenly a small hole formed in my heart. I had to resist clawing my way back into the entombing silence. The feel of something sliding down my arm distracted me though, and I looked down to see the blood dripping onto the dusty stone below me. It reminded me of where I was- and with whom. I dared a glance up, finding three open mouths in my direction. And as much as that could be taken advantage of, sorry kiddies, I only felt mildly nauseated.

"Hi!" I stated cheerily, "I think I'm going to faint."

And faint, I did.


	3. Riku

Oh god this is going to be so hard not writing in the Organization already. X_x Sadly I'm afraid Lyra has a past more with the Good Guys. = =; *Grunt.* Enjoy Chapter Three, I know I won't.

Chapter three is based off of my second favorite band.

For my own, lazy, sake, I'm not listing what Sora, Yuffie, and Leon, etc characters look like. You damn well know. =.=;

Chapter Three. Shit Face is Back.

"She's dead. Can I poke her with a stick now?" A male voice roused me from my slumber.

"Sora!" I heard a smashing sound before some scattering footsteps and a whimpering child.

"YEOW! IT'S TRUE!"

"She's sleeping, now shut UP!"

Arguing. Really? I'm awake now thanks. I growled mentally and rolled over, trying to tune them out. Oh Demon Lord* let me sleep in, I prayed to myself, trying to ignore the voices behind me.

"She's already awake." The male voice raised me from my fake sleep this time, making me lift my head lazily from the pillow I soon discovered to be a leather jacket. I looked up, assuming the look of absolute cuteness with my bright hazel eyes and probably screwed up hair. I love having an afro in the mornings, don't you? Especially since I was greeted with Sora staring me straight in the face, tears flowing down his face. I screamed and flew back into the wall, catching the large bump on the side of his head, likely from where the other girl had hit him for wanting to poke me with a stick. I stared wide eyed for a moment before Sora went back to normal and stared at me quietly, a slow look of realization settling in. He started to speak before a second male stepped forward, catching my attention, the one who'd spoken a moment before, "Feeling better?" Being the second thing to come from his.. Gorgeous set of lips.

Hi, I'm Lyra.

I uhm.

Have a slight addiction to boys.

Okay, okay.

I _really_ like boys.

Find me a cute one and I'm happy for weeks.

"I- Uhm..." Stuttering like the blundering idiot I can be, I stared at him oddly before down at the jacket and back to the bared arms of the God who was staring back. He looked far more annoyed than I did though as I handed it to him, "Yeah, and thanks.."

"You look familiar..." Muttered Sora, his eyes boring into me as if I'd suddenly implode. I inched away from him, praying he wouldn't remember.

"Thanks. You look funny." I glanced over his outfit and then away, letting the other two of the company laugh at him. I earned a blush and a glare from Sora before he stalked off with the reason of 'bathroom time.' Hah, Sora has his period before I do! I blinked as I watched him stalk off before looking down at my arm, the stinging returning. A thick gauze and tape set was wrapped around my upper arm, a thicker color in the center showing I'd bled since it was applied.

"Ah! I'm Yuffie by the way! That's Leon over there!" Obviously the girl noticed me staring at my arm, wasn't hard to figure, "I'm so, SO sorry I stabbed you. But why did you defend that heartless?" Instant questioning. My favorite. _Not_.

Bitch. I grumbled mentally. Outside I was still infatuated with the gauze as she spoke, of which I was currently pulling off. I was mildly weird, yeah. But hey, it was all sticky and gross and, haha, ew. I grimaced at my own masochism.

"Yuffie..." Leon cast a side glare before rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall. I looked up as he spoke, staring at Yuffie. I had no reason to not answer her question; I just didn't know how to phrase it.

"You tried to hurt my pet." I stared at her solemnly, I couldn't call them my children, I didn't create them. I couldn't call them friends just yet, god knows what they would report if they had a new leader like Maleficent. I shivered at the sickening thought. I watched the horror spread across Yuffies face before she backed up and ran out of the room to most likely find Sora. I saw Leons eyes dart in my direction, but I ignored it as I pulled the gauze completely off and chucked it onto the floor with disgust. "And I can handle my wounds on my own." I snarled under my breath, earning a chuckle from him. I looked up and stared, narrowed-eyed. "What?"

"You're amusing."

"..You're point?"

"I don't have one."

"Huh."

He smirked at me before Sora had stumbled back into the room, a duck and a...Dog... behind him. For the first time –hysterical laughter from audience here- I stared. The most uncommon thing to do in this god damn place was stare, really. I rolled my eyes, mentally of course, and took the duck and the dog as a pair of god forsaken angels compared to being stuck with a bunch of morons in a bright room. Adding them to that mix though, didn't make Lyra a happy camper.

"You need to explain it more thoroughly… uhm...?" Yuffie hinted for my name, but I played dumb.

"There's nothing to explain. He was my pet and you tried to hurt him. Now if you excuse me." I stood, ignoring the new add-ons to the group minus a small nod, and the others entirely, quickly taking in that I was in an old hut looking...House? Shrugging it off fast, I found the door and slipped out of it, the complaints of the others following after me. Sad face for them though, I bolted once I was on the opposite side of the door. I couldn't take so many odd things in one day after being surrounded by nothing for so long. The extreme noises and lack of dark was bugging me out, I felt like I was on a drug frenzy.

Finally after a few winding roads and alleyways, I found a map. Now... Where was I?

Twilight Town.

Catchy name.

Now can I catch a ride out of here?

I sighed in defeat and let my back smash against the wall, slipping down to sit with my arms on my knees. I'd finally escaped the darkness, finally found other humans. But..

I hadn't found my Nobodies.

Maybe that sounds really selfish. _My_ Nobodies. I barely knew any of them. In fact I only knew one of them. And I'd only met him once. My hair fell over my eyes as I stared down at the ground, my arm now openly bleeding over the white of my tank top and at times lower to the jeans I'd stared at for so long in the dark. Wow, I laughed out loud, I needed new clothes. My thoughts were distracted fast; a small Shadow rose up from the grounded and slipped towards me, wrappings its strangely bent fingers around my leg in a comforting hug, forcing a smile to my lips.

"I want to meet them." I whimpered softly, earning the unwavering stare from the Heartless. No harm, no joy, just safety. I ran my fingers over its head and sighed softly, playing with small tendrils of smoke that arose and disappeared; though his body remained solid.

"You're going to get sick out here with that open wound." I looked up, the sky was bleeding from the current sunset, and already my eyes were weak. I saw a figure, but no clarity. How could anyone manage to hide from me at this point, I couldn't answer.

"Yeah… I guess. Why do you care." I turned my head away and glared at the wall, not shaping it as a question, the Heartless curling into my leg, shaking. You would have thought I would notice.

"You're right. I don't." I didn't spare a glance as I felt the figure readjust into a better standing and staring position. "Just odd. Most people stay indoors at night. No one knows what's lurking around anymore." I stared at the figure who stepped forward then. A scowl crossed my face, I should have recognized that voice anywhere. Anytime. No matter how much shit I'd been through.

"Hello again, Riku." I greeted quietly, my eyes unblinking. He didn't seem to bother freaking out about why a Heartless clung to my leg, which just made me that much more okay with not moving. My arm was beginning to ache again, making my other hand leave the creature and hold just above the wound, trying to rub into the vein to get it to relax. Did that work? Hell I don't know.

"Lyra." He greeted just as cordially. He relaxed himself, bending his knees and resting his elbows on them before me, thinking, studying, I guessed. In the waning light, I realized Riku had a hood over his face, he was gone from my view, but not from my ears or my observant nature of his body language. "Who are you looking for?" There was the Riku I knew. Straight to the point. No chit-chat for him, baby.

"…Organization XIII." And there I was. The Lyra that never lied. Who never hid what she was doing from anyone. It got me in trouble, a lot. But with Riku; we just didn't lie to each other, no matter how many times we were determined to smash the others head in with a wrench usually.

"Why?" His curiosity was picked at then. I looked up at him, stony and uncaring about the fact he was looming in on my current priorities.

"I want to know them. I look up to them. I want them to teach me about hearts and other nobodies. I want to travel. I want-" To see him again. I couldn't finish that, I just couldn't. The Lyra that never lies couldn't finish the damn sentence, "I want to see who they really are. If their … that scary." Not a bad motive, he bought it. Mentally however, issues of how stupid I was were rolling in my head.

"You're so damn weird." He stood and like that, Riku was walking away. Had he bought it, really? I couldn't tell now. But who cares, it was Riku. And not my problem. I glared at the wall before me, a few feet away, and cuddled the Shadow now in my arms. At the last moment, his voice trailed back to me in a small curl, making my eyes widen and my grip on the little creature go slack,

"There's a passage way there. Probably need a Gummi Ship. The World That Never Was. Don't believe them: it's still there."

- -

*Demon Lord. – A reference from the Japanese manga _Nana_. Simply what his name states. Normally a bringer of bad luck or misfortune but gives greatly to those he favors.

[Any other stars will be related in this manner, credit given to whomever. Possible dictionary/Wiki answers.]

P.S. Vivi didn't create Kingdom Hearts. No shits for Shining.

Lyra is Mine though.

And no, she isn't becoming an Organization member. Nor will she ever be in love/or sleep with, Riku.

Her favorite color is Blue. Her second is Silver.


End file.
